The Baker
The Baker is the 9th track of The Aquabats! release Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Myth's Mini Site Commentary The Ultra-Q and The Chainsaw came up with the music for this strange piece. Don't ask me what it is. It's a B-Side song. As we were writing songs for "The Floating Eye of Death," we were just throwing out stuff and whatever didn't seem 'great' was supposed to go on the B-side of the 7" records that never fully came out, for record company reasons we don't understand. The Baker is the story of one man's quest to bake. Jimmy the Tiger Mask came up with the epic line, "I am the Baker. I bake the cake." Catboy then added, "Make no mistake, I like to bake." The rest was history. The David Bowie "Ashes to Ashes" part was my idea ... cuz I like that song. Lyrics (So now we should be ready to put the pasta in the water.) Verse :I am the Baker, :I bake the cake. :Make no mistake, :I like to bake. :Once I discovered, :My innate behavior, :To mix, to make, to bake! :Up in the morning, :To start my work. :I cannot help, :Wanting to bake a dessert. :Like a gladiator, :About to meet his fate, :I enter my arena, :Bow my head and start to bake! :(Yeah, you want a cookie?) :(The Baked Alaska, truly, the opus for bakers everywhere.) Bridge :Flour, sugar, milk, :I send out for more. :An unsung hero, :I need no reward. :A short vacation I’d like to take, :(After I bake a chocolate cake.) :Sometimes it’s mighty lonely, :When you’re, all alone... :(With a loaf of bread.) :But I’m just doing my job, :The best that I can, :So the children... :(Can be fed.) Chorus :("B!") I am the Baker, :("A!") I bake the cake. :("K!") Make no mistake, :("Er!") I like to bake. :(Baker!) Once I discovered :(Baker!) My innate behavior :(Baker!) To mix, to make, :(Baker!) To bake! :("B!") I am the Baker :("A!" I bake the cake :("K!") You’re the decorator, :("Er!") And you decorate. :(Baker!) You took the credit, :(Baker!) But I slaved away :(Baker!) I mixed, I made, :(Baker!) I baked! Bridge :Flour, sugar, milk, :I send out for more. :An unsung hero, :I need no reward. :A short vacation I’d like to take, :(After I bake a chocolate cake.) :Sometimes it’s mighty lonely, :When you’re, all alone... :(With a loaf of bread.) :But I’m just doing my job, :The best that I can, :So the children... :(Can be fed.) :(A doughnut... You wanna cookie? How about a muffin?) Chorus :("B!") I am the Baker, :("A!") I bake the cake. :("K!") Make no mistake, :("Er!") I love to bake. :(Baker!) Once I discovered :(Baker!) My innate behavior :(Baker!) To mix, to make, :(Baker!) To bake! :("B!") I am the Baker :("A!" I bake the cake :("K!") You’re the decorator, :("Er!") And you decorate. :(Baker!) You took the credit, :(Baker!) But I slaved away :(Baker!) I mixed, I made, :(Baker!) I baked! Commentary From Site The Ultra-Q and The Chainsaw came up with the music for this strange piece. Don't ask me what it is. It's a B-Side song. As we were writing songs for "The Floating Eye of Death," we were just throwing out stuff and whatever didn't seem 'great' was supposed to go on the B-side of the 7" records that never fully came out, for record company reasons we don't understand. The Baker is the story of one man's quest to bake. Jimmy the Tiger Mask came up with the epic line, "I am the Baker. I bake the cake." Catboy then added, "Make no mistake, I like to bake." The rest was history. The David Bowie "Ashes to Ashes" part was my idea ... cuz I like that song. http://www.theaquabats.com/myths/index2.html Links Myths and Legends Site Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:Songs Category:Music